Brutal Juice
Brutal Juice is a self-proclaimed "acid punk" (LSD-influenced hardcore punk and progressive rock) band from Denton, Texas. The band formed in 1990 and officially disbanded in February 1997, although they held several reunion concerts between 1999 and 2012, which usually took place at Fry Street Fair in Denton. They officially reformed in 2012 and released their latest album, titled "Welcome to the Panopticon," on October 28, 2016. Brutal Juice still performs a few times a year, typically playing shows in the Dallas-Fort Worth metroplex, or in Austin. Band members * Craig Welch - lead vocals * Gordon Gibson - lead vocals, guitar * Sam McCall - bass * Ted Wood - guitar, vocals * Ben Burt - drums, vocals Background According to promotional material supplied with the release of mutilation makes identification difficult, "they had the stupid name Juice before the stupid O.J. stuff." They released one album on Interscope Records and a few 7" singles on smaller record labels (including Alternative Tentacles and Man's Ruin). The band toured extensively throughout the 1990s, opening for bands such as Toadies, Gwar and Ed Hall (band). Brutal Juice also toured with Neurosis, Baboon, Alice Donut and The Meatmen. Wesley Willis wrote a song about Brutal Juice after seeing them perform in New York City. It appears on his album Fabian Road Warrior. Bassist Sam McCall recorded the band's early demos prior to joining the group. Vocalist Craig Welch was known for his on-stage antics, often standing on his head and putting out cigarettes on his tongue or forehead during the band's performances. This habit led to his next band taking the name "International Sparkdome." All of Brutal Juice's songs are published by "Homus Boyus Productions." Brutal Juice has a habit of writing songs that incorporate their album titles. Even their earliest recordings employed this. "How Tasty Was My Little Timmy?" is a line from the song "Cannibal Holocaust," which appears on their first release. Similarly, "I Love the Way They Scream When They Die" is a line from "Burpgun," which appears on the release that followed it. Likewise, "Mutilation Makes Identification Difficult" is a lyric from "Bound For Glory" which first appeared on a single that was released a year after the album with that title. Their most recent album, Welcome to the Panopticon, was self-released in late 2016. Discography Albums * How Tasty Was My Little Timmy? (1991) * I Love the Way They Scream When They Die (1994) * Mutilation Makes Identification Difficult (1995) * Welcome to the Panopticon (2016) Singles / E.P.s / demos * Brutal Juice (self-titled demo) (1992) * "Cannibal Holocaust" (1992) * Black Moment of Panic (1993) * "All American City" (1996) Compilations After initial dissolution After the band dissolved, the members of Brutal Juice remained active in the music scene. Gordon Gibson and Ben Burt went on to form The Tomorrowpeople, along with ex-Toadies guitarist Darrel Herbert. Ben Burt also played in the bands Pinkston, Falkon, Jack With One Eye and most recently Five Dollar Priest in New York City. Craig Welch played with International Sparkdome, Fabulous Badasses, Neeks, 2MAI, Wounded Infidel, The Banes, Dead Cow Mountain, FISK, Glitterature and now has his solo project Foolish2. Ted Wood played with Hand of Onan, The Banes, Clutch Cargo, Magnum Octopus, and Austin-based band Babydick (along with Sam McCall). Sam McCall also produces and records albums for other bands. See also *List of alternative music artists References External links * Official Website * *BRUTAL JUICE de:Brutal Juice Category:Alternative Tentacles artists Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1997 Category:Musical groups established in 1990 Category:American punk rock musical groups Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2012